Gamal Abdel Nasser
| birthname = Gamal Abdel Nasser Hussein | image = Nasser portrait2.jpg | caption = | imagesize = | alt = | order = 2nd | office = President of Egypt | term_start = 23 June 1956 | term_end = 28 September 1970 | vicepresident = }} | primeminister = }} | predecessor = Himself as Chairman of the Revolutionary Command Council | successor = Anwar El Sadat | office2 = 31st Prime Minister of Egypt | president2 = Himself | term_start2 = 19 June 1967 | term_end2 = 28 September 1970 | predecessor2 = Mohamed Sedki Sulayman | successor2 = Mahmoud Fawzi | president3 = Mohamed Naguib Himself | term_start3 = 18 April 1954 | term_end3 = 29 September 1962 | predecessor3 = Mohamed Naguib | successor3 = Ali Sabri | president4 = Mohamed Naguib | term_start4 = 25 February 1954 | term_end4 = 8 March 1954 | predecessor4 = Mohamed Naguib | successor4 = Mohamed Naguib | office5 = Deputy Prime Minister of Egypt | primeminister5 = Mohamed Naguib | term_start5 = 8 March 1954 | term_end5 = 18 April 1954 | predecessor5 = Gamal Salem | successor5 = Gamal Salem | primeminister6 = Mohamed Naguib | term_start6 = 18 June 1953 | term_end6 = 25 February 1954 | predecessor6 = Sulayman Hafez | successor6 = Gamal Salem | office7 = Minister of the Interior | primeminister7 = Mohamed Naguib | term_start7 = 18 June 1953 | term_end7 = 25 February 1954 | predecessor7 = Sulayman Hafez | successor7 = Zakaria Mohieddin | office8 = Chairman of the Revolutionary Command Council | term_start8 = 14 November 1954 | term_end8 = 23 June 1956 | predecessor8 = Mohamed Naguib | successor8 = Himself as President | office9 = Secretary General of the Non-Aligned Movement | term_start9 = 5 October 1964 | term_end9 = 8 September 1970 | predecessor9 = Josip Broz Tito | successor9 = Kenneth Kaunda | office10 = Chairman of the Organisation of African Unity | term_start10 = 17 July 1964 | term_end10 = 21 October 1965 | predecessor10 = Haile Selassie I | successor10 = Kwame Nkrumah | birth_date = | birth_place = Alexandria, Sultanate of Egypt (now Egypt) | death_date = | death_place = Cairo, Egypt | nationality = Egyptian | spouse = Tahia Kazem | children = 5, including Khalid | party = Arab Socialist Union | profession = Military Officer | allegiance = Egypt | branch = Egyptian Army | serviceyears = 1938–1952 | rank = Lieutenant colonel | battles = 1948 Arab–Israeli War | signature = Nasser(PresidentofEgypt).jpg }} , 1969]] Gamal Abdel Nasser Hussein ( ;"Nasser". Random House Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. , ; 15 January 1918 – 28 September 1970) was the second President of Egypt, serving from 1954 until his death in 1970. Nasser led the 1952 overthrow of the monarchy and introduced far-reaching land reforms the following year. Following a 1954 attempt on his life by a Muslim Brotherhood member, he cracked down on the organization, put President Mohamed Naguib under house arrest and assumed executive office. He was formally elected president in June 1956. Nasser's popularity in Egypt and the Arab world skyrocketed after his nationalization of the Suez Canal and his political victory in the subsequent Suez Crisis. Calls for pan-Arab unity under his leadership increased, culminating with the formation of the United Arab Republic with Syria from 1958 to 1961. In 1962, Nasser began a series of major socialist measures and modernization reforms in Egypt. Despite setbacks to his pan-Arabist cause, by 1963 Nasser's supporters gained power in several Arab countries, but he became embroiled in the North Yemen Civil War and eventually the much larger Arab Cold War. He began his second presidential term in March 1965 after his political opponents were banned from running. Following Egypt's defeat by Israel in the 1967 Six-Day War, Nasser resigned, but he returned to office after popular demonstrations called for his reinstatement. By 1968, Nasser had appointed himself Prime Minister, launched the War of Attrition to regain lost territory, began a process of depoliticizing the military and issued a set of political liberalization reforms. After the conclusion of the 1970 Arab League summit, Nasser suffered a heart attack and died. His funeral in Cairo drew five million mourners and an outpouring of grief across the Arab world. Nasser remains an iconic figure in the Arab world, particularly for his strides towards social justice and Arab unity, modernization policies and anti-imperialist efforts. His presidency also encouraged and coincided with an Egyptian cultural boom and launched large industrial projects, including the Aswan Dam and Helwan city. Nasser's detractors criticize his authoritarianism, his human rights violations and his dominance of military over civil institutions, establishing a pattern of military and dictatorial rule in Egypt. Early life Nasser was born on 15 January 1918 in /ref> Nas, r's father was, Egypt. Nasser's father was Abdel Nasser Hussein and his mother was Fahima Nasser. per Egypt]] and raised in Alexandria, an Nasser's father was a postal workerllawi]], el-Minya born in e="Stephens in Nasser exchanged letters with his mother and visited her on holidays. He stopped receiving messages at the end of April 1926. Upon returning to Khatatba, he learned that his mother had died after giving birth to his third brother, Shawki, and that his family had kept the news from him. Nasser later stated that "losing her this way was a shock so deep that time failed to remedy". He adored his mother and the injury of her death deepened when his father remarried before the year's end. In 1928, Nasser went to Alexandria to live with his maternal grandfather and attend the city's Attarin elementary school. He left in 1929 for a private boarding school in Helwan, and later returned to Alexandria to enter the Ras el-Tin secondary school and to join his father, who was working for the city's postal service. It was in Alexandria that Nasser became involved in political activism. After witnessing clashes between protesters and police in Manshia Square, he joined the demonstration without being aware of its purpose. The protest, organized by the ultranationalist Young Egypt Society, called for the end of colonialism in Egypt in the wake of the 1923 Egyptian constitution's annulment by Prime Minister Isma'il Sidqi. Nasser was arrested and detained for a night before his father bailed him out. When his father was transferred to Cairo in 1933, Nasser joined him and attended al-Nahda al-Masria school. He took up acting in school plays for a brief period and wrote articles for the school's paper, including a piece on French philosopher Voltaire titled "Voltaire, the Man of Freedom". On 13 November 1935, Nasser led a student demonstration against British rule, protesting against a statement made four days prior by UK foreign minister Samuel Hoare that rejected prospects for the 1923 Constitution's restoration. Two protesters were killed and Nasser received a graze to the head from a policeman's bullet. The incident garnered his first mention in the press: the nationalist newspaper Al Gihad reported that Nasser led the protest and was among the wounded. On 12 December, the new king, Farouk, issued a decree restoring the constitution. Nasser's involvement in political activity increased throughout his school years, such that he only attended 45 days of classes during his last year of secondary school. Despite it having the almost unanimous backing of Egypt's political forces, Nasser strongly objected to the 1936 Anglo-Egyptian Treaty because it stipulated the continued presence of British military bases in the country. Nonetheless, political unrest in Egypt declined significantly and Nasser resumed his studies at al-Nahda, where he received his leaving certificate later that year. Death and funeral As the summit closed on 28 September 1970, hours after escorting the last Arab leader to leave, Nasser suffered a heart attack. He was immediately transported to his house, where his physicians tended to him. Nasser died several hours later, around 6 p.m. Heikal, Sadat, and Nasser's wife Tahia were at his deathbed. According to his doctor, al-Sawi Habibi, Nasser's likely cause of death was arteriosclerosis, varicose veins, and complications from long-standing diabetes. Nasser was a heavy smoker with a family history of heart disease—two of his brothers died in their fifties from the same condition. The state of Nasser's health was not known to the public prior to his death. He had previously suffered heart attacks in 1966 and September 1969. Following the announcement of Nasser's death, Egypt and the Arab world were in a state of shock. Nasser's funeral procession through Cairo on 1 October was attended by at least five million mourners. The procession to his burial site began at the old RCC headquarters with a flyover by MiG-21 jets. His flag-draped coffin was attached to a gun carriage pulled by six horses and led by a column of cavalrymen. All Arab heads of state attended, with the exception of Saudi King Faisal. King Hussein and Arafat cried openly, and Muammar Gaddafi of Libya fainted from emotional distress twice. A few major non-Arab dignitaries were present, including Soviet Premier Alexei Kosygin and French Prime Minister Jacques Chaban-Delmas. in Cairo, the site of his burial|alt=The front side of a mosque with only one minaret containing a clock.]] Almost immediately after the procession began, mourners engulfed Nasser's coffin chanting, "There is no God but Allah, and Nasser is God's beloved… Each of us is Nasser." Police unsuccessfully attempted to quell the crowds and, as a result, most of the foreign dignitaries were evacuated. The final destination was the Nasr Mosque, which was afterwards renamed Abdel Nasser Mosque, where Nasser was buried. Because of his ability to motivate nationalistic passions, "men, women, and children wept and wailed in the streets" after hearing of his death, according to Nutting. The general Arab reaction was one of mourning, with thousands of people pouring onto the streets of major cities throughout the Arab world. Over a dozen people were killed in Beirut as a result of the chaos, and in Jerusalem, roughly 75,000 Arabs marched through the Old City chanting, "Nasser will never die." As a testament to his unchallenged leadership of the Arab people, following his death, the headline of the Lebanese Le Jour read, "One hundred million human beings—the Arabs—are orphans." Sherif Hetata, a former political prisoner and later member Nasser's ASU, said that "Nasser's greatest achievement was his funeral. The world will never again see five million people crying together." References Category:1918 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Presidents of Egypt Category:Prime Ministers of Egypt Category:Secularists